paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups find Chase
The episode opens with the pups playing ball outside the lookout with Ryder watching them Zuma: Chase catch! Chase: I got it I got it! -jumps and tries to catch the ball but misses- Oomph! Ball:-rolls into the woods- Rocky: Now how are we going to get our ball? Chase: Don't worry pups I'll get the ball -goes into the woods then screams- Marshall: CHASE!!!! We have to find him! Ryder: But that woods is huge we'll never be able to find him Marshall: But he is a member we have to find him before he gets killed! Ryder: Your right! We have to find Chase,Pups go get your gear on to save Chase Pups: Alright Ryder! (Scene Change PAW Patrol Badge) Ryder: Alright, Skye I need you to search in the woods for Chase with your wings and so no creature tries to grab you Skye: Yippee! Lets take to the Sky! Ryder: Marshall once we find Chase I need you to do a medical check on him to see if he is injured Marshall: Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue! Ryder: All the other of you pups can search for Chase Ryder: Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Pups get their vehicles and drive to the woods) Ryder: Alright pups are you ready? Pups: Yeah! Ryder: Alright lets go Skye: Wings Ruff Ruff! -gets wings on- See you guys when we find Chase! - flies into the woods- Ryder: Pups we should stick together so none of you get lost and attacked Pups: OK! (Scene Change PAW Patrol Badge) Rubble: it sure Is creepy here you guys agree? Others: Yes we agree Ryder: Oh well we looked everywhere and still can't find Chase Just then Skye calls Ryder Ryder: What's up Skye Skye: Ryder I found Chase Ryder: -starts to walk-good where are you? Skye: I don't know maybe in the middle of the woods Ryder: Oh wait I see you guys we'll be over there soon Skye: Alright Over and out Ryder (Scene Change Marshall's Badge) Ryder: alright were here um.. why is Chase passed out? Skye: I don't know maybe when he got attacked he passed out? Ryder: Oh well Skye did you bring your vehicle with you? Skye: yeah why? Ryder: we need to get Chase in the harnest so he doesn't have to walk Skye: Ok -puts Chase in harnest then flies away-Bye guys meet you at the lookout! (Scene change Marshall's Badge) Back at the lookout Ryder puts Chase in a bed so he could sleep comftorable and after 30 minutes Chase wakes up Chase: What happened, Oh wait I remember We were playing ball in the yard and then the ball rolled into the woods and then when I went to go get it I got attacked by something Ryder: yup that's right and Marshall is going to do a check on you Marshall: Hmm there's scratches all over you You must have been attacked by a wolf I'll get bandages Chase: -asking Marshall frightened- But doesn't that make me a wolf? Marshall: No that only happens if you get bitten you didn't get bitten Chase: Phew I would never wanna be a wolf Marshall: your very lucky pal (walks off to get bandages) (scene change chase's badge) Marshall: Ok how do you feel? Chase: much better thanks Marshall Marshall: No Problem Chase Rocky: Oh Man I Forgot something, Ryder remember those spare balls in the lookout? Ryder: Oh Yeah I remember those we could have used those when the other ball rolled into the woods Ryder: I'll get the ball and then you guys can play ball again Pups: Hooray! Then Ryder gets the ball and the pups play ball again Rubble: Chase catch! Chase: I got it! but then Chase misses the ball again and it starts to roll in the woods but Chase stops it Chase: phew! that was a close one Others: Hahahahaha Ryder: you all did great today finding Chase your all good pups! THE END!